Five Earths - Timeline (2014 June)
This is the timeline of the Five Earths, All in a Row setting, June 2014. (1942 on Earth-2, 1880 on Earth-3, 1557 on Earth-4, and 516 CE/1269 AUC on Earth-5) <-2014 May; 2014 July-> June 1 A Starfighter-upgraded Douglas DC-10 owned by Inp-Irish 'charitable organizations,' as well as the Inp-American organization Irish Northern Aid, files a flightplan for Stp-Ireland, but is stopped due to evidence that the Inp-New IRA are using it to smuggle weapons to Stp-Irish separatists. An inspection of the craft confirms this, finding significant numbers of AK-47s and ammunition thereof, semtex and detonators, and other tools of violence. In Stp-London, the Baker Street Irregulars who sometimes help Sherlock Holmes have begun using odd, slightly magical improvised equipment by this time, similar to that represented in an illustrated story paper called Agency: Children Next Door (based on a cartoon from Earth-1) that has become popular with the youth of Stp-Britain and America. The series has received some criticism for depicting tomboys as important characters (who are not shown to be mislead), but does reflect Earth-3's other cultural stereotype of women young and old: 'girls love mathematics and can make analytical engines do tricks that baffle their fathers.' June 3 Several members of Battle-Axis, a group of mostly mind-controlled or blackmailed heroes, attack Professor Carson's lab, to steal the prototype armour he is developing. The Silver Scorpion gets into the armour and is able to help Patriot and Miss Patriot defeat them, but both Carson and the Scorpion's civilian employer, PI Dan Hurley, die. In orbit of Earth(1), X-57 (Grissom Mobile Space Force Base) and X-58 (White MSFB) are redesignated YSC-57 and YSC-58. Later MSFBs of the White design will be SC-58s, but no future vehicles of the Grissom design are planned, due to the no-longer-in-production parts used. June 5 Second Lieutenant Marvel (called Mary Marvel in the comics) first appears in Dsp-Fawcett City, Wisconsin (the First Lieutenant Marvel, who is called Captain Marvel, Junior in the comics, lives in or near Dsp-New York City, New York). In Dsp-Metropolis, Ill., the Superman begins training girl reporter (and crimefighter, and former gymnast and stuntwoman) Lina Lewis in the Kryptonian martial art of klurkor, to supplement her skills in escrima and savate. In the skies over Dsp-France, the Dsp-British clone of the MiG-15, built under license as the Fairey Firejet, score their first air-to-air kills - Dsp-German jets are simply no match for them without overwhelming numerical advantage, and much of the budget that would have gone into improving them has been devoted to spacecraft. June 7 In Dsp-Soviet Union, Stalin decrees that no new surface combatants are to be ordered for Soviet Navy, with the exception of aircraft carriers. Production of submarines, and research into new submarine designs, however, is to be dramatically increased; particular attention is paid to designs for submarine aircraft carriers. On Earth-4, the Battle of Ragusa occurs between the 'Eastern Roman Empire' (primarily represented by the Military Hospitaller Order of St. John of Rhodes, though with several Venetian ships) and the Clp-Ottoman Empire. The Hospitallers succeed in taking the city, though they request reinforcements in order to hold it; this is the first use of radio in war on Earth-4. June 9 An attempt to put on a production of The King in Yellow at Inp-Gordon College, in Essex County, Massachusetts (the school closest to the geographic coordinates of Miskatonic University in Arkham, Mass., on Earth-2), is interrupted by the police, due to the number of precognitives predicting horror and doom if it went on. All those who have read the full script become violent when told the play is cancelled. Suspiciously, no-one can determine how the script found its way into the college's library. June 11 News services in Stp-Britain predict a 'run' on army commissions, while they are still available for sale (see May 12, 2014). Others claim that if such activity happens, it will be caused by the papers predicting it. On Earth-2, Captain America and Peggy Carter return to Britain in a stolen prototype bomber, along with a few former prisoners. In orbit of Luna(1), Britain's first SC-58, called 'RAF Wellesley' after one of the RAF bomber pilots who died in the Battle of the Earth(2) Insertion (see Feb. 17, 2014), Squadron Leader Thomas James Wellesley, is completed. June 13 Full Moon on Friday the 13th, on Earth-1. A group of Dresden Files necromancers perform the first of a sequence of rituals intended to eventually manifest the spirit of Heinrich Kemmler in the body of their leader. This goes unnoticed due to other incidents on this date, including 342 reported attacks by various types of werecreature, 47 by people or spirits dressed as Jason Vorhees, and 19 reported incidents of body-swapping, most of which are resolved without lasting harm. June 14 In Inp-London, Queen Elizabeth II rides a horse in the Trooping the Colour parade for the first time since 1986. Felipe VI becomes King of Inp-Spain. On Earth-2, sixteen-year-old Norma Jeane Mortenson has her first big role, as the voices of Tip and Queen Ozma in Walt Disney's The Marvelous Land of Oz (a feature-length cartoon that was not made on Earth-1). She also serves as the model for Ozma's appearance. June 17 In Dsp-USA, a polite young man named Murphy joins the US Army, and is surprised that the recruiter seems to recognize him. In the Dsp-Arctic Ocean, the War Beneath the Ice begins with the Battle of Thulea, an island of disputed ownership (Canadian and Russian) which does not appear to exist on Earths 1, 3, or 4, between two flotillas of submarines. On Earth-1, White MSFB (nicknamed 'White Base' by some personnel) is assigned to carry the Gundam team to Earth-2 (see May 2, 2014), on the upcoming third Operation Pencil Sharpener mission, set to launch in August. June 20 Goebbels is killed by Allied bombing while inspecting a panzer factory in the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia. Hermann Göring becomes Führer. Stp-Battle of Hrodna begins, first battle on Stp-Earth/Earth-3 in which both sides have tanks. The Eastern Powers tend to use slower, heavier tanks as mobile artillery, while the Central Powers use larger numbers of lighter, faster tanks to supplement existing horse-cavalry. Note, however, that neither side exclusively uses one or the other, it's more a matter of which one is considered a priority, in production, in supply, and on the battlefield. June 22 In Dsp-Soviet Union, the fruits of Project October Reborn (well, the ones Stalin will admit to) are revealed to the Soviet people, and to the worlds: Hammerer, Thresher, Man of Steel II, and the Collective Woman see Pyramid 3-02, p9. June 24 Stp-US Congress orders an increase in shipbuilding for the US Navy, including four 'rocket barges' (large, sea-mobile launch platforms for orbital rockets), three glider carriers, three battleships, twenty submarines of various types (including two experimental atomic subs), and enough cruisers, frigates, torpedo-boat destroyers, and smaller classes to more than double the size of the USN. June 26 The Boeing Space Pelican Water Take-Off and Landing (WTOL) spaceplane (see Nov. 4, 2013 & April 7, 2014) is selected by the USSF. The second Operation Pencil Sharpener expedition begins assembling in Luna(1) orbit. Grissom MSFB will serve as the command vessel under Col. Jamie MacNicol, USSF (with Lt. Col. Henry Williams, USSF, as FCOM), carrying one Flight of four Starfuries, and two Flights of Space Eagles. Space Shuttles Discovery and Endeavour, and ten more USSF vehicles, are also on the mission; all USSF vehicles sent are equipped with disintegrators, though the weapons on the fighters are by necessity weaker and shorter-ranged. JAXA sends the Yamato (see Jan. 23 & 24, Feb. 3, and March 10 & 29, 2014) and Wakamiya (see Nov. 9, 2013, and March 29, 2014). Four RCAF, two RAAF, and two RNZAF transport spaceplanes are present. Brazil sends one Embraer E200. Seven Russian and eight EUSF vessels are in the constellation (formally a cluster, by USSF terminology). Two of the Earth-2 Allies' vessels are returning home, along with the Martian vessels, and one Selenean. All Earth-1 vessels larger than fighters are equipped with multi-layer psychokinetic shields - at minimum, an outer layer tuned to defend against large numbers of quite small impacts, and an inner layer for smaller numbers of larger impacts (the fighters' shields are made to switch between them at need, but do not have room at this time for additional shield generators). June 29 Second Operation Pencil Sharpener expedition leaves for Earth-2. June 30 On Earth-1, the area around and including an inactive volcano in New Mexico called Vulcan begins to show signs of a higher gravity, though this fades about a mile up. Also on Earth-1, a number of places named 'Vulcan' report a common phenomenon: people seem to be becoming Vulcans or Vulcanoids (in all cases, internal anatomy is changed very little, if at all) without being Trekkers, so long as they primarily identify as being citizens of that region. References Category:Timelines Category:Fanwork